Do You Fear Death?
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: One of my several alternate endings for Pirates 3. Elizabeth and Will live their lives apart, and then, old and broken, Elizabeth sails out looking for one last chance. Oneshot.


**This was really how the movie should have ended. **

**I don't own it.**

**--**

Elizabeth watched him go, doing all she could to keep the tears from falling. She wouldn't see him for ten years. The _Dutchman_ was gone in a flash of green light.

Slowly, in a trance, she waked to her own rowboat, and sat down and started rowing. It didn't matter that none of the other ships had come back yet; she just needed to do something or everything would come out. Once it got dark she went back to the island, and watched the horizon for lights.

After night had already fallen, her ship came back, alongside the _Pearl_. Some men from her crew were coming to her in a rowboat, along with Jack.

They pulled ashore and Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She ran to Jack and threw her arms around him. She needed someone who knew her, someone who knew what she was going through. Will was gone; Jack was the other man.

For a moment he seemed stunned. Then he awkwardly hugged her back. When she finally pulled away, tears were roaming freely down her face. "Thank you," she whispered so only he could hear.

Jack rowed back in one, and Elizabeth and her crew in the other. When they both got the their respective vessels, Jack called, "What now?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "We're pirates, aren't we?"

--

After nine months, Elizabeth had a son. Will's son. Their son. It tugged at her heart that he would only see his father once ever ten years. Nine years and three months away.

--

Will stared at the horizon, whishing things had turned out differently. _One day on land, ten years at sea._ _It's a heavy price to pay._ Bill had no idea. This was killing him. Six years and eight months.

--

Since Elizabeth was a captain and the King of pirates, she couldn't raise her son on land. He grew up around pirates, and that's what he knew. Every once in a while when they made port for an extended period of time, she spent quality time with her son on land. She stared at the horizon, hoping that somehow he could come. Three years exactly.

--

Finally, the day was only a week away. Will wondered how she had changed. He knew he had stayed exactly the same, but what of her?

--

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me," sang a nine-year-old Jack. Elizabeth, smiling, walked up behind him. Both stared at the horizon, where the sun was nearly finished with its descent. A green flash lit up their faces, and in front of the sun now was a ship. The _Dutchman_. They could just see a man on one of the sails. William Turner. It was time for the family to be united for the first time.

--

Elizabeth could feel it coming. Death was like a black storm cloud, waiting to rain upon you. And all sailors can tell when a storm is on its way.

Her soul still felt alive, and full of young energy, but her body was old and broken.

"Mother! Mother?" Jack shook and eighty-five year old Elizabeth. Every ten years, she had seen her love, but nothing could stop the passage of time. Elizabeth had gotten older, and was now dying.

Will knew it before anyone told him. He could feel her leave. Her ship came up alongside his, and his son stepped aboard. "She's gone," he whispered.

Will pulled his son into a tight embrace. "I know."

She was brought onto the Dutchman, something she had never done. Will dropped to his knees beside her. Caressing her arm, he whispered, "Elizabeth Turner, do you fear death?"

Wind swirled around them. Elizabeth was changing; she was getting younger, as though someone were rewinding her life, until the Elizabeth he had parted with on that island over sixty years ago lay on the deck. Her eyes opened, and she pulled herself up. Looking straight into his eyes, she said, "Yes, because it would mean I would never see you again."

He threw his arms around her and pulled her close. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered so only she could hear.

"Me, too."

They would stay forever like this, on this ship, in each other's arms.

--

**Tell me if you liked it or not. **

**-Arnold-**


End file.
